warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fox
Foxes are medium sized, dog-like omnivoresRevealed on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox that live in Earths (fox dens) in woodland, meadows and shrubland, and one of the many enemies of cats. Description :Foxes are not friendly, and are mentioned to be harsh and cruel. Most foxes have bushy tails and straight-up ears. Revealed on http://animal.discovery.com/mammals/fox/ They are solitary animals, mainly active at twilight and at night. They have ginger or reddish-brown/auburn coatsRevealed on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox with a white underside, white-tipped, bushy tails, black ears and legs, and golden eyes with vertical-slit pupils. Foxes have sharp teeth and a pointed muzzle, and a strong, unpleasant smell. Although they do not appear in the Original Series more than once, they make regular appearances later. Foxes can live for 10 years in the wild, but most foxes live about 2 or 3 years due to road accidents, diseases, and the lack of prey in winter time. Revealed on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox A fox's hearing is so sharp that it is possible for them to hear a watch ticking 40 yards away. Revealed on http://www.charmingfare.com/animalfacts/redfox.php Relation to Clan cats :Foxes are dangerous to cats. They are highly territorial, attacking other animals that step on their territory, so even if they don't eat cats, they will likely attack them on sight. :They are usually dealt with by being driven out by the Clan cats, episodes being described in several books. A strong and healthy cat can chase away a fox by him/herself, though it was mentioned that an adult fox can kill a cat. :Foxes play a major role in the Clan cats' life. Several cats are named Fox-'', like Foxleap or Foxwhisker Revealed on the articles Foxleap and Foxwhisker. They have expressions pertaining to foxes, like ''fox-length, fox-hearted, or fox dung.''Revealed on Clan Terminology Relation to Twolegs :Foxes are troublesome creatures as they steal poultry from around Twoleg nests. Twolegs usually set up traps to catch and kill foxes. They can attack baby Twolegs and adult Twolegs. Revealed in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox They also eat chickens and lambs, animals that Twolegs buy and feed to make them bigger and eat them or lay eggs. They are as much as a danger to Twolegs as they are to cats. Some are even made pets by Twolegs. Revealed on http://mynarskiforest.purrsia.com/ev34pet.htm History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluepaw tries to go into an active fox den because of grief for Moonflower, her mother, and how cats are forgetting about her, but is stopped by Sunfall. Bluepaw is chased by a fox, but it is stopped by a falling branch that was on fire. Her mentor, Sunfall, scolds her afterwards and gives her a lecture, that opens Bluepaw's eyes to the living world. Firestar's Quest :Firestar and Sandstorm chase away a fox to protect a she-cat with kits. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :When the six questing cats confront Midnight, she mentions she can also speak fox, but all they talk about is killing. Moonrise :The six questing cats are about to be attacked by a group of territorial foxes, but Midnight convinces them to leave the cats alone. One fox says that he had tasted cat before, and he liked it. Starlight :When the Clans move from their forest home to the lake home due to Twoleg destruction, they find a place where the Clans stay until they find territory. Foxes show up at the Gathering place, but the warriors chase them off. Twilight :Squirrelflight falls into the brambles. With a failed attempt to save her, Ashfur goes in as well. A fox shows up and nearly mauls the two of them, but a ThunderClan warrior, Brambleclaw, drives the fox off and saves the two. Sunset :Although foxes do not appear, the fox traps set up on ThunderClan territory play a major role. While exploring, Berrykit is caught in one and loses half of his tail. Near the end of the book, Hawkfrost traps ThunderClan's noble leader, Firestar so that Brambleclaw could become leader. Brambleclaw saves his leader from almost losing a life. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :A dead fox is found on ThunderClan territory, and from the scent of it, ThunderClan realizes that it's a mother vixen. Firestar sends out patrols, but Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit decide to jump the gun and find the fox cubs. They end up getting chased, and Jaykit falls into the ThunderClan camp. The patrols get rid of the fox cubs. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :In Jayfeather's thoughts, it is revealed that Firestar had lost a life defending his territory from a fox that had tresspassed on ThunderClan territory. Night Whispers :After a fox is found in ThunderClan territory, four patrols fail to drive it away and Lionblaze decides to use his gift to fight the fox alone. He goes to Firestar with this idea, but is ordered to take Dovepaw along with him, so she can run for help if he needs it. Lionblaze sends the fox running for its life, and Yellowfang later tells Jayfeather that it is a sign that ThunderClan must stand alone against the Dark Forest. The Forgotten Warrior'' :When Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Brightheart, Foxleap, and Rosepetal are having a training session, a fox attacks them, and they fight it off. It comes back, but Hollyleaf scares it away. External Links *Wikipedia article on Red Fox References and Citations Category:Creatures